My thoughts
by beautifulluckyaura
Summary: This entire fic is just a bunch of oneshots. First Chappie: Sasunaru.Second Chappie: Sasusakugaa Rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I think this is the first chapter of a story completely centered on Random pairings.**

**I will update at least two of my other stories on Saturday, as soon as I find my composition Notebook...**

**First pairing: Sasunaru. Sorry, couldn't get this pairing out of my head...\**

* * *

Naruto sat on the little bridge over looking the river. He was seven years old.

_Why do they hate me so much?_ he asked himself. _Everywhere I go the adults look at me, no, they GLARE at me, as if I am something filthy. Something that shouldn't be let anywhere NEAR their precious children. What did I ever do wrong._

He bounced the ball he had found in the street with one hand while resting his head on the other. The ball hit a little bump in the bridge and went bouncing into the river, going slowly past. Unfortunately Naruto did not know how to swim.

Oh well, looks like he'd have to wait until some _other _idiot left their ball lying abandoned in the middle of the street.

* * *

Down River

Uchiha Sasuke was sitting on the dock, the same place his father had "taught" him how to use the Great Fireball Jutsu, when an old red ball came floating into the lake. Most people didn't know it, but everything that was dropped in the little river flowed into the Uchiha lake. Sasuke had a LOT of stuff that he didn't know who it belonged to.

He picked up the ball and examined it. It was too old for his liking, in fact it looked like the ball that idiot Naruto had found in the street the other day.

_I wonder if it _is _the ball the baka found, _he thought. _Only one way to find out: check out the bridges._

He walked off the dock, the ball under his arm, and out of the haunted, old buildings of his clan.

When he got outside, he began walking to the river and down the little road, looking past every bridge as he went by. Naruto would have to be on one of them. He kept walking, and, eventually, he DID find Naruto on a bridge. He was just staring at the water with both elbows on the bar and his head in his hands. Sasuke would never admit it to anyone, but at that moment, he felt pity for Naruto. He just looked so...lost.

He began walking towards the other boy.

"Hey, dobe, is this your ball?" he asked.

Naruto turned around, shocked. Those were the first words he'd heard out of the Uchiha since the massacre.

"Y-Yeah." he said, still a bit shocked.

Sasuke tossed the ball at him.

"Next time don't lose it." Sasuke said, starting to walk back to the dock.

Naruto looked at the ball, then looked at Sasuke.

"Hey, Teme, do you wanna play with me?" he asked.

Sasuke turned around. He looked at the ball, then at Naruto. That was the first time someone had actually offered to play with him. Before the massacre it was always, "Sasuke-kun's too cute to want to play with us" or "He's probably too rich to want to play with us."

Naruto, of course, just thought that the boy could use a little fun. He was an orphan, he never really _had _parents, and while it still hurt, it probably didn't hurt as much as having parents, no, an entire _clan_ and then losing them.

"Hn." Sasuke said, walking back to play with Naruto.

The boys spent the rest of the afternoon playing with the ball. Naruto loud and odd as ever, and Sasuke being quiet but smiling.

* * *

Nine years later

Sasuke sat in his room at the Oto base. He smiled. That was the first day he realized he loved Naruto.

Sure, he still called him a dobe or a baka, but he still loved him.

They always said a guy never knew when he was in love, and that you couldn't fall in love at such a young age, but Sasuke did.

He didn't really care that Naruto was a guy. It didn't matter.

He said he was going to see his clan rebuilt, he didn't say that he was going to be the one that did it.

Besides, with that demon inside Naruto, who knew? He might actually have kids one day.

* * *

**A/N: for any of my usual readers, if you can't read it, sorry. But I think it's best to keep an open mind. There's nothing WRONG with it!**

**Don't worry, there will be some straight pairings and more yaoi to come. Whenever my brain decides to function again.**


	2. Gaasaku

**AN: HA I told you I wouuld have a straight couple too!**

She sat there, in the midst of the battle, the FINAL battle. It was the fated fight that ended their war against Oto and Orochimaru, a war that had mostly been founded on the search for one teenage boy who was the tool Orochimaru planned to use as his next "container." She had once believed she had "loved" that boy, along with many other girls, to be sure, but she soon recognized it as a misguided crush, and one that was most certainly not returned, or so she had thought at the time when she "got over" him.

She didn't even cry when he killed Orochimaru, and started to begin a battle of his own against Konoha, for keeping his brother in the city so that they wouldn't have to take the risk of him giving away the Mangekyou.

But here she was, sitting at the center of a field full of blood and bodies, gazing up at the very eyes she had "forgotten", though it is impossible to ever forget the eyes of your teammates, just in case they are ever in a disguise, you must be able to tell it is them so that you will not hurt them and unconsciously commit treason. The boy was shocked. Correction, Sasuke was no longer a boy, he was a man, and if you called him a boy, he would probably punch you around the world in eighty seconds to prove it.

There were those eyes, and they were filled with emotions she never knew the cold-hearted boy could feel, shock, sadness, and hurt. She had never seen those eyes before, they were the eyes of a stranger.

And he stood there and watched as her husband came over and knelt beside her.

"Sakura? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah…I'm alright…" she mumbled, taking a moment before turning to face the redhead. "What about the others?"

"There was nothing they couldn't handle themselves." He answered.

Sasuke looked angry. He had looked hurt when she had told him the truth, that she was already taken. But this, this was pure at hatred. She hadn't seen that look on his face since he had killed the snake.

His eyes darkened as he yelled, "You gave up on me, to end up with a MONSTER??"

Gaara turned on the Uchiha, sending him one of the iciest glares, but before he could say anything, Sakura spoke up. "Gaa-gaa, I mean Gaara-kun is not a monster, Uchiha."

"The hell he isn't, he tried to KILL you!" Sasuke shouted.

Gaara turned on Sasuke then, punching him squarely in the jaw. "Look who's talking, Uchiha," he mumbled, more threat in that mumble than there was in Sasuke's shouts. "You left her, defenseless, on a bench. She could have been raped, kidnapped, or even killed. You left her heartbroken and hurt. You never even gave her a small amount of feeling cared for. Eventually, when she finally recovered, she found that she was alone…well, almost alone. She had Lee, for a while, and she had Naruto, and me. **We** tried to pick up the ashes,** we** tried to make her feel better. And you? You caused that."

As Sasuke got up from the ground, he noticed that Sakura was holding back Gaara from hurting him further.

The girl who was always left behind, protecting him, Uchiha Sasuke!?

That was something he would not allow to happen much longer.

Sasuke stood fully, taking out his Katana as he did.

"You wouldn't dare attack the Kazekage, would you Sasuke?" Sakura asked, glaring at him. "After all, the only reason you are being allowed to live is because Konoha is indebted to your clan, or more specifically, your brother, who helps us with missions, even now. Otherwise, you would be dead."

Sasuke did a double take. Kazekage? _Gaara, _the one who had killed so many, was the Kazekage? How could he have not heard about that? There had to be some reason as to why.

"Kazekage?" Sasuke asked, lifting one eyebrow.

Sakura looked up at him in disbelief. He couldn't have been kept _that _out of the loop, could he?

"Yes, Kazekage." She answered simply.

"Sakura, how…" Sasuke began, but didn't get to finish.

"Look, Sasuke," she said. "I've moved on, I live in Suna now, away from bad memories, but still able to visit Konoha when I want to see friends, seeing as I no longer have a family. Move on, like I have, but don't dwell on a past that didn't really exist."

She turned around and left Sasuke staring after her pointlessly.

_Why? _he thought, before taking off into the trees and heading towards Konoha.

After she was sure his chakra signature had disappeared, Sakura turned around. Yes, he was gone, probably back to Konoha.

She looked over at Gaara, who looked as emotionless as ever, but she could feel his emotions in his aura, and could tell that he was no where _near _apathetic right now. She laughed inwardly. Who would have ever thought that Sakura would end up with Gaara, of all people? Naruto had been the first to notice about them being together, then Ino, then Kakashi, and finally Shikamaru, who was followed by just about everybody else.

She would never have believed it if anyone had told her three years ago: "You and Gaara are going to be together."

Gaara looked over at her.

"What?" he asked, slightly suspicious.

"Hmmm…nothing…" Sakura answered, trying desperately not to giggle.

"I thought pregnancy hormones would go away after a year of no longer being pregnant," he said sarcastically.

Sakura fake-glared at him.

"I'm not that mood-swingy!" she yelled

"Yes you are," Gaara teased, smirking.

**Meaner!** Inner Sakura yelled.

_Let us make him suffer, _Sakura replied.

"Look who's talking, Mr. 'moody one second, teasing the next'!" Sakura said.

Gaara glared again.

**Great, we've got Mr.Moody back again…** Inner mumbled.

"You can't look like that when you see Kyou, so wipe that look off your face! I don't want my son glaring at everyone!" She yelled.

Gaara gave a small smile at the mention of their son. "Correction, our son," he said.

"Yeah, our son." Sakura said, smiling at his mood change and grabbing his hand.

And they walked all the way back home, where there two year old greeted them at the door.


End file.
